Bad Touch
by Deplorable Me
Summary: Sebastian anticipated that the day would come, sooner or later, when Ciel would have enough of these tests of boundaries and put a stop to it. The demon was pleasantly surprised to find that it was just the opposite. Sebastian x Ciel


**A/N: Now, just to get this out of the way, there may be a bit of confusion to those who have only watched the anime. This fiction (along with many other Kuroshitsuji fanfictions to come) will revolve around events that have happened both in the anime and in the manga, unless otherwise mentioned. It may be a bit of a crude mix, but I'm still undecided as to which story I personally prefer to follow. Sure, some would argue that since the manga is the original form of the story, the events that happen in the anime are not "technically canon". I disagree on this argument, although it is a bit strange that the two mediums differ **_**so much**_** in content****! It makes writing for Kuroshitsuji just as difficult, since you're warring with yourself over what storyline yours should follow... it doesn't help that I like both story lines separately. In any case, I would like to point out that some events may appear out of place, as a result. If you have followed the manga, then you should understand the crazy differences between the two. Almost stark differences, even.**

**This story will have three parts. The first is an outsider's look on Sebastian's POV, the second will be an outside look on Ciel's POV, and the last will be a lovely combination of the two and probably a lot longer than the first two. Enjoy.**

**~.~.~**

It was only a matter of time until his master caught on to his advances. For all Sebastian knew, Ciel had been aware of it all along, but never cared to confront or even acknowledge it. The demon touched him whenever he knew he could get away with it and even when it would step across some invisible line that the boy had knowingly formed. Sebastian knew it would only be greeted with a firm slap away with the back of his master's hand, despite this. The look that his large, piercing orbs would send him afterward spoke volumes. An unspoken command that Sebastian would never quite adhere to. Since the young master hardly chose to verbalize these particular discomforts, it wasn't as if he was forbidden to ever touch his master like that again.

Each and every time this would occur, Sebastian would leer down at him, stuck in that silent exchange for mere moments. His lips would then tug into that familiar, cool smile. He would obey, retreat, and continue on with whatever bit of business they had going on at the time... but it was not long before this was attempted again. Sometimes he would even get away with it. Those times when Ciel's eyes were glossed over, his mind elsewhere in a torrid of thoughts far from physical concern, giving leeway for Sebastian to lean in and ask for permission to do something about the boy's worries. Although, he was unlikely to do so without his gloves, the warmth of Ciel's face was always felt through the thin fabric separating himself and the other. Beholding this simple, uninterrupted act, was enough to at least satisfy Sebastian's urge of touch for the time being.

Sebastian anticipated that the day would come, sooner or later, when Ciel would have enough of these tests of boundaries and put a stop to it. The demon was pleasantly surprised to find that it was just the opposite. In fact, it appeared that the more time went on, the closer he had become to the Earl. Before he knew it he, a dweller of the underworld, had become one of the few beings that could even touch Ciel without receiving a yell in response and a demand to stay far away from him. With every simple brush of his thumb against a cheek, removal of hair from his young master's face, or a tentative tilt of his chin between gloved fingers – fascinatingly enough, over time, the intensity of the child's protests faltered. The possibilities intrigued Sebastian and set his imagination aflame.

It even got to such a point that the young Earl Phantomhive would pause in these moments of contact. As if in some sort of reflection, his eyes would cast to the side, calmly breaking contact with his beholder's half lidded stare. Ciel would then heave an irritated sort of sigh and wave Sebastian off. Did he tire of these advances, or was he simply exhausted at the thoughts that it provoked...?

Sebastian was unsure whether his young master would count on his butler to notice this difference... but of course, there was no verbal mention of such things. On with the business at hand, the boy would proceed, averting his eyes so carefully to his tea or whatever piece of evidence was presented before him.

At first, from what the butler could see, there was no discrimination. Then, as far as he could see, there was a definite pattern to the boy's reactions. As long as it were Ciel who initiated the contact, there was no hesitation. When Ciel, confronted with a difficulty at hand that he felt so passionately about, would stare into his eyes with such determination. Only then would his young master choose to get so close to Sebastian, grabbing his arm with as much intensity as his clutch could muster. A flame so deeply lit those eyes, you would half expect the blue to flicker the brightest of red. Of course, this clear cut decisiveness was only to be expected of the head of the Phantomhive estate.

"Yes, my lord."

There would be no hesitation on Sebastian's part. No matter the order, it if was within Sebastian's capability to do so (which is quite the range), then it would be done. As for those demands that were received through well placed stares, glares, and frowns… well, for those, he was left to his own imagination to decipher those hidden messages. As a creature who has lived hundreds of years with infinitely more human interaction that Ciel could ever hope to possess, these little codes were what left him as an open book for the demon's ever calculating eyes to easily flip through.

Even at the points in which Sebastian would take his master up in his arms, saving him from what would have otherwise been an unsightly demise, Sebastian would find amusement in how close Ciel would get. Digging his head into the man's finely tailored chest, it was at those moments that he seemed the most fragile. A rare occurrence, considering how much pride the boy harbored in that tiny body of his. Now, just how many times would this boy have died during his lifetime, had Sebastian not been there to rescue him? It was almost as if death itself was actively trying to make up for lost time, considering the trouble Ciel always seemed to find himself in. Often on purpose.

Furthermore, though on the same note – while the boy asserted himself as having no interest in the demon's past, there were of course instances that would blatantly betray this claim. The time that Ciel so adamantly pursued the butler's picture to be taken by the other servants of the household, only to have his plans so effortlessly foiled, was a prime example of this bizarre and backwards behavior. The boy even placed himself in danger, as if the dramatic debacle was so necessary to add on to the obvious demand for attention. Of course, Sebastian was there, ready and willing to take the blow of a thousand pains. The destruction of a statue older than Ciel himself... and all for the child's amusement.

Sebastian had been alive long enough to know when he was being followed, let alone by loud and clumsy humans who were unaware of his superhuman ability to hear hushed conversations on the other side of doors and windows. In fact, Sebastian was absolutely certain that Ciel was quite aware of this... so it left him to wonder if it was simply an act to gain his attention. A way for his young master to ask him a question, without having to be burdened with the embarrassment of showing interest in a servant.

The thought made him smile slyly. Of course, he let Ciel know then and there that simply asking for such a thing was enough. Getting his picture taken was not the end of the world. Although, it was inherently satisfying to see the boy's irritated reaction... not at having been caught, but in having been called out on his game. The boy did not expect Sebastian to say anything about it whatsoever, although it was obvious that Sebastian would catch on quite quickly. He counted on his loyal and doting butler to stay quiet, without the need to demand so with words. Sebastian could feel just how much it unnerved the other, a disturbed energy emanating from Ciel as he placed hands on his narrow hips in begrudging defeat. One thing was obvious; the butler was not the only one testing his boundaries.. and with that knowledge, Sebastian felt he may just have the upper hand.


End file.
